Pain Leads to Trust
by Kovy- Closet Romantic
Summary: Sequel to Lies Lead to Pain, starring Adrian and the OC Amanda, Audrey's sister. Read Lies lead to Pain prior to this.
1. Familiar Footsteps

Disclaimer: I do not own Watchmen, but I am in love with one of it's characters.

A/N: This is the sequel to my short one-shot called Lies Lead to Pain. This is about Adrian and Audrey's sister Amanda. I don't know if it will be a romance between them or not. That is really up to you guys I guess. It is rated M due to violent scenes and memories that are not suitable for young people. Anyway enjoy!

Amanda sat on the counter next to her boss, watching him work on the dress in front of him with ease. She waited for the solemn red-head to ask her for something. She worked at Mr. Greers dress shop as an assistant one Walter Kovacs, as an assistant. Most days she got paid to stare at the ceiling and rarely take orders. Today was one of the days he let her take the orders. Though today may not have been the best day. Today someone she rather not have ever seen again decided he wanted to buy a dress for his assistant.

At about 10:30 a.m. that morning the doorbell rang and through the door came a tall, muscular, blonde man who looked really familiar. Amanda's memory seemed to think so too, because flashes of the same man and her sister kept coming to mind. She pushed those those thoughts away as he approached.

"Morning sir. How may I help you?"She asked as she tried to ignore the annoying string of memories that involved this man and her sister. God! That smile isn't helping!

" Yes, I need a dress made for my assistent..." He said more but Amanda didn't hear any of it. After she heard his voice that was laced with a German accent, she knew who he was.

He was Adrian Veidt. He had been Audrey's boyfriend when she died. He had been Amanda's friend even though she was only 3. It took her a minute to realize he had stopped talking.

" Amanda! Snap out of it! This man was talking to you!" Walter said while shaking her shoulder. She shook her really quick and looked at Adrian, eyes starting to water. Adrian's eyes widened in turn. He had thought she looked familiar. Now he saw it. This was Audrey's little sister.

" Amanda? Amanda Weems?" When he said her name, Amanda ran around the counter and out the door. She could hear someone following her,so she ran faster, trying to get away.

She got three blocks away before she heard Adrian call her name. She growled and tried to run faster, but he legs were screaming, and from what she could remember, there was no way in hell she could outrun him. So she stopped, panting as she waited for him.


	2. Finally Found You

Disclaimer: I do not own Watchmen.

A/N: This is the second chappie! I'm really liking where this is going! If you haven't already given

your opinion, please tell me: Romance or no! I need to know!

'Damn! She's fast! How is she outrunning me?' Adrian thought to himself as he ran after Amanda. His legs started burning. " How is she running so long?' He thought as he saw her finally stopped maybe 10 yards away. He slowed to a walk, panting as he approached her. She looked up at him, once he reached her. She had been waiting for him, having exhausted herself, she had no choice. She smiled saddly.

"I should have remembered that you were fast and durable. I'm surprised that I could outrun you this long." Adrian chuckled.

" I was surprised as well. You've grown alot Amy. I've been looking for you."

Amanda's head snapped up at the nickname, then she had to do a double take. Looking for her!

"Looking for me? Why? That makes no sense. Did you promise Audrey something?!"

Adrian chuckled at her conclusion. It would seem that way of course.

" No. I cared about you and your sister. When she... When she died, I saw you being taken away in a state car. I knew that you would be put into a foster home somewhere in the city. So I looked for you. I used to babysit you remember? Take you to the park..." He smiled at the memories running through his head. Then he frowned, remembering his failure to find her when he looked for her over the years. He looked at the girl who was a replica of her older sister when she was her age. It made him think of the time that... No! Younger sister! Amanda! Not Audrey!

" Well, you did a bang up job. I was still shoved into a foster home. But then again, I wouldn't be the same if I had stuck around you..." She trailed off.

A/N: Oooooo! What's going to happen next! I'm giving a cliffie to encourage reviews.

So Please review!


End file.
